Some sheath clamps have a sheath formed as a cap nut. A pressure piece, which is rotatably connected to the sheath, is locked relative to a base by means of screw locking means. The sheath clamp allows two stripped wire ends to be fixed in an antiparallel alignment. However, this form of conductor feed does not permit connection of another conductor in the perpendicular direction with a small installation space requirement.